


Period Problems

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Illuminae Files - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Cuddling, Ezra being very caring and sweet and generally the best boyfriend ever, F/M, fluffffffff, periods being utter hell like usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: A day of Ezra looking after his girlfriend while she suffers on her period.





	Period Problems

I woke up to the feeling of a knife in my stomach and almost screamed out at the pain. I reached a hand down, expecting to feel blood soaking my shirt only to find it dry and no deadly weapons sticking out of me. I was confused for a minute what the source of my pain was if not a gaping hole in my stomach before my brain started to wake up and I realised it was just cramps. Horrible, agonising cramps that made we want to die, but cramps all the same.

I curled into a ball under the covers, willing myself to go back to sleep and ignored the flashing of my alarm clock telling me I should get up. I knew I should go to school but that was the last place I wanted to be today, besides, my parents had already left for work so there was no one who could make me leave the comfort of my bed. It took a while but I eventually managed to fall asleep once more.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed before I was woken up again by loud knocking on the front door and the sound of something vibrating on my nightstand. With a groan I forced myself out of bed and shuffled downstairs to see who it was. I looked an absolute mess I’m certain but I couldn’t bring myself to care. I opened the door to reveal the tall figure of my boyfriend, Ezra, and I looked up at him in confusion.

“Ez? What are you doing here?”

“I came to check you were okay, you never showed up to school and didn’t answer my texts. I was worried about you (Y/N/N).” A weak smile crept onto my face and I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around his waist and drawing him into a hug.

“I’m okay,” I mumbled against his chest, “I’ve just got really bad cramps and didn’t want to be at school today. You didn’t have to come over.” He pulled away from me slightly and pressed a light kiss to my forehead, stroking a hand through my hair and I let out a soft sigh at his touch. Ezra could always make me feel better. Before he could reply, a particularly bad cramp hit me then and I gasped, doubling over as I clutched my stomach and screwed my face up in pain. When it finally subsided, I looked up and was met with a look of concern from Ezra.

“You’re not okay (Y/N). Come on, let’s get you back to bed, I’m looking after you today.” I started to protest, he should get to class and go to his Geeball practice today, not put everything on hold for me, but I only got a few words out before he lifted me off my feet and carried me bridal style back to my bed. He set me down gently and pulled the duvet up over my body, wrapping me in a cocoon of warmth.

“Have you got painkillers? Chocolate? Ice Cream? What else do you need?”

“Maybe, maybe, no, I need sleep and hugs from you. Oh, and a glass of water.” I smiled up at him, touched at how he wanted to take care of me.

“Okay, I’ll go see what you’ve got and then I’ll go get you some ice cream.” He left my room and I heard his footsteps retreating down the stairs followed by the sound of cupboards being opened and shut as he searched for food.

A couple of minutes passed and he returned to my room with a glass of water in one hand and painkillers in the other. He set the glass down on my nightstand and sat on the edge of my bed, handing me the pills and waiting for me to take them before throwing the empty packet away.

“You have a serious lack of comfort food in your kitchen and that’s the last of your painkillers. I’m gonna go to the shops and get you some stuff. Take a nap, I won’t be long.” He leaned down and kissed me sweetly before grabbing my keys and heading out. I could feel my eyelids drooping as the painkillers started to take effect and decided to take Ezra’s advice and sleep for a bit while I waited for him to come back.

* * *

I felt the mattress dip beside me as I started to become aware of myself once more. I reached out, still mostly asleep, and wrapped my arm around Ezra, pulling his warmth closer to me and snuggling into his side. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and I felt his hand stroke through my hair as I slowly woke up. When sleep’s hold on me was finally broken I looked up at Ezra who hadn’t moved or spoken since he came back. My breath caught slightly when I saw the look on his face. He looked at me like I was the most precious thing in the world, like I was the only thing that mattered.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I spoke softly, not wanting to break the quiet calm which had settled over the room.

“Because you’re beautiful.”

“I look like a wreck right now Ezra,” I spoke through a sleepy laugh.

“Well you always look beautiful to me.” He leaned down to kiss me as I blushed at the compliment. “You feeling any better yet? I got ice cream and stuff for you if you want it.” I nodded that the pain had diminished and leaned over him to look in the bag of stuff he’d bought for me. He’d got all my favourite treats and a huge tub of ice cream along with enough tampons and painkillers to last a few years. It was overkill but I appreciated the effort.

I grabbed the ice cream and spoons Ezra had left on the nightstand before settling back into his side and pulling the covers back over both of us. We sat eating ice cream and chatting about school and other mundane things for a while until the tub was empty and Ezra left to dispose of it. Personally, I’d have left it somewhere in my room for a week before I bothered to get rid of it but then Ezra’s a better person than me. He returned a few minutes later with a hot water bottle and a palm pad, the former of which he gave to me and the latter he propped up on his legs when he’d re-joined me under the covers.

“Thought you might want to watch a movie or something. I found that in your bathroom,” he pointed at the hot water bottle, “I heard that’s meant to help so I filled it up for you.” I honestly thought I might just melt into a puddle there and then, Ezra really had gone above and beyond anything I ever could have asked of him. I couldn’t believe how lucky I was to have him.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do this, any of this. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s nothing (Y/N/N), I’m always happy to look after you, you know I’d do anything to make you happy.” I felt tears pricking my eyes and my heart felt fuller than it ever had. Unsure how to respond, I reached up a hand to pull him to me in a deep kiss, trying to convey how I felt through it. My hand was tangled in his hair and his arms had made their way around my waist when I broke away to breathe.

“I love you, Ezra, so much. Thank you for everything.” I whispered it against his lips, my eyes still closed, and felt him smiles slightly before he kissed me properly again.

“I love you too,” he whispered back when we broke apart once more. I settled back into a more comfortable position beside him, resting my head on his chest as I grabbed the palm pad and searched for a movie for us to watch.

We spent the rest of the day cuddled up together in bed, watching movies and eating the treats Ezra had bought until we eventually fell asleep in the late afternoon. My parents found us dozing peacefully when they came home surrounded by sweet wrappers with a film still playing on the forgotten palm pad somewhere on the bed. I may have had to suffer through the occasional cramp but I found myself wishing that I could spend every day just like this one, content in the arms of the boy I loved most in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally tried uploading this like 3 different times before and it's never worked before which is why this is only here now even though I wrote it like a year ago or something 🙄
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the fluff fest which was just very self-indulgent for me and the lovely person who requested it on tumblr. xxx


End file.
